Game of Reality
by Jormaz
Summary: Neto Everfree is a game tester for a new type of game, but is this more than just a game?
1. Chasing destiny with a blind eye

**I dont have much experience as a writer.. actualy i only wrote 1 chapter before and it started as a joke, but ended up being interesting, so after some time i decided to write something else.**

**If you want to read a story, where the protagonist is having a heartwarming relationship with a pony, look elsewhere. I dont think i am able to write stuff like that. Actualy i dont think i can write a happy story in general (how in the world will i end this story?), so i have no idea why i wanted to include MLP in this story, but come on, i couldn't help it! Ponies and more ponies on my mind! I wish i could write a happy story, because i love reading those, but writing is just.. not like that.**

**I wanted to have a prologue, so chapter 1 is sort of like 2 chapters.**

**Prologue:**

My name is Neto Everfree. I am 21 years old and work in a game company. I do not have much free time because of my job, but just a month ago i had no job. Back then it was all about surfing on the net, playing games, watching videos, anime and movies. I am afraid of socializing and i do not like to talk about things i do not really care about or i do not consider as important. In general i act very differently compared to many other people. I think hormones are a problem, alcohol is a weakness and if you ask me what i think about life, i believe it sucks. I have a bad habit of giving a fake smile even when i do not want to. This includes situations where i am made fun of or the situation is simply not good for a smile. I never go to places at my free time, as in concerts, conventions or parties as i do not like the noise and socializing never works for me. I often think, after reading a good story or watching a great movie, that while it looks they are having fun, i could not enjoy same things with people i know. I also want to stop thinking about the problems around me as it only makes me more depressed, so i prefer doing things that keep my concentration at the task at hand.

Progress of gaming has been stuck for a long time, because nobody can come up with original ideas anymore. We are working on a project, that is supposedly going to change gaming as we know it. We have a huge system set up, that is going to create and maintain a virtual world where you feel the environment with all of your senses. People connect when they sleep in one of the gaming pods. So far, all we have generated is a small colorful world based on Equestria. There are no NPC characters yet and i doubt we will ever create pony NPC's, as the Equestria was just a test to see if the machine was working and i had the honor to decide what sort of world we have for the test.

I am at work right now, standing in a very large room, preparing for something i have been waiting for a whole month. We do not have strict rules about clothes, so i can wear my red t-shirt, dark blue jeans and white sneakers. I am as casual as you can get. There are lots of sleeping pods in the room, where you sleep in order to get ingame and in middle of the room is a big machine, that supposedly keeps the world running. As big as it is, i do not see how it will be enough to run what we are planning. There are a lot of people in the room, also preparing to complete the objective we have.

I am working as a game tester and today i will enter the game world for the first time. I will connect first and if everything works fine, 99 other testers will follow. Our goal is to enter the world and then report to our superiors how the game feels and works. The only person who really understands how this works in theory is VoKeR, the guy who built the machine and wrote the code for it. People call him a genius for reason. We have been working on this project for no more than a month, yet it seems like very soon this machine is fully functional. I wish to know more about the machine, but obviously VoKeR has no time to explain everything, so we just have to trust him on this. We can not really complain, because we have seen a lot progress and no problems so far. One could say, that considering what we are dealing with, lack of problems is a miracle.

Jane: "Neto, get ready for the pod.."

Neto: "Ok."

Jane: "You never say much and that worries me".

Neto: "Nothing to say."

Jane: "You are going to be testing something, that most people would consider the biggest thing in gaming and you have nothing to say?"

Neto: "You want me to talk about something you already know about?"

Jane: "I just do not know if you find this interesting."

Neto: "It is interesting, but i do not see what difference it makes."

Jane: "I lost you there. I dont understand why it has to make a difference, but if it makes you feel any better, it makes a difference to me."

Neto: "I just.. sometimes i think we could be doing something else, that could be considered more important. We are working on a game, while there are people out there with real problems. I am not saying i care more than you, because if i did, i would be helping people right now."

Jane: "I.. this is probably not the best time to be discussing things like that."

Neto: "It never really is. We can go on with our lives and completely ignore problems that rarely affect our lives."

Jane: "Right.. Anyway, here is your sleeping pill. Get ready to enter another world in 15 minutes. I really have to go coach the other testers, so they do not fall asleep before entering the pod."

While i act like i am not excited, i actually am. The whole idea seems too good to be true for a gamer or anyone who wished, that fantasy or sci-fi should be real. Preparation is now done and i just ate the pill. Now i wait in the pod. The pill seems to be very effective as i am starting to feel really tired. might as well close my eyes and..

It feels like i am standing. Wait, i am. I opened my eyes-WHOA! This place is amazing. Very bright colors, just like in _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_, but it looks beyond beautiful! Of course watching a video and actually looking this in.. 4D? No wait, what is reality called? Well, i have no idea what i should call this, so all i can really say is "Shit looks bitching". Also everything feels very interesting and unique (It is a cartoon style terrain after all). I am standing on top of a large hill, where i can, conveniently enough, see all around me. Behind me i can see end of the world. It is just pitch blackness after Equestria ends. From this i can conclude, that i am not in middle of Equestria, as else i could see the end at every direction. Once the world is fully functional, it is supposed to be infinite in size. I do not understand what sort of power source can keep an infinite world running, but I will just have to trust VoKeR on that. The world does not really look like Equestria in the show, apart from the colors. There are no familiar places nearby and obviously no villages or towns yet. Right now even the plants and trees are "fake". Once the NPC's are created, they are supposed to shape the world themselves. I have no idea how that is going to work, but it sounds awesome! Maybe some sort of randomly generated groups are created (as an example, lets say humans, elves and orcs) and then a time lapse will happen, where time will be forwarded quickly, to create history for the world. Woah, how did i figure out something like that? Well, it might not be accurate, but it seems like a good way to do it! Actually, it feels like i can think faster. Even my memory is.. perfect? It is hard to say where the limit is right now, but i can easily repeat what i said, word by word. This world could be used for far more, than just gaming. I got to mention this to Jane once i get out of here, but right now i have a job to do.

Herald: "You ok there?"

Neto: "Voice in my head, not creepy at all."

Herald: "I see you are just fine"

Neto: "So, what do i need to do?"

Herald: "Just tell me how you feel. Also Try running, jumping and later we might even try dying."

Neto: "Oh, so once i am useless, you get rid of me."

Herald: "Very funny. When you die ingame, you wake up and the avatar you used will be gone forever."

Neto: "I know that much, but the avatars are not enabled yet, so i will simply wake up. That is what Jane told me."

Herald: "Yes, now start running. It is not like you will get tired fast over there."

Neto: "Yea.."

I can run really fast. So fast, that if i could pull it off in real life, my brain would not be able to calculate the leg movement correctly and i would stumble, not to mentioned human body is simply not made for something like this. The speed must be close to 100 mph and the terrain is not exactly made for running and to top it off i am going down a hill. I just can not get enough of these game physics! My way is blocked by a huge boulder, but i am quite sure i can just jump over it. Leg muscles, time to make memories! *hop* I am practically flying right now. The wind feels amazing. Uh.. maybe i overdid the jump as i am still going up! Oh, no worries. Going down now and i will just have to prepare for-OH SHIT THE GROUND! I must be about +200 feet in the air and i am going to hit the ground at high speed!

Neto: "I am falling to my death!"

Herald: "Oh, that is not possible as you can't take any damage right now. Your body is set as immortal-like."

Neto: "Good to know. I was not mentally pre-"

Herald: "Ah, actually might as well change you to a mortal and set you to respawn instead of waking up."

Neto: "Wait, what-WAIT!"

Herald: "Sense of pain is completely disabled right now, so do not worry. When will you hit the ground..? Seems like you already did."

I open my eyes again, full of energy and feeling calm for some reason. I remember very well i just died, but something, part of the game maybe, helps me to not care about it too much. I am at a different place now. I guess the placement might be a bit random.

Neto: "Looks like death works very nicely in this game. I could swear i were screaming just a moment ago, but now it is like witnessing somebody else doing it."

Herald: "Excellent! How about other activities? Oh and test running as a mortal as well! Also what about you in general? Feeling good?"

Neto: "For some reason it feels like i can think far better in this world and i can easily memorize everything. Running and jumping with the immortal-like body is amazing. An experience worth experiencing. Now normal running feels quite boring, to be honest. I do not get tired. At least not yet, but speed is close to what i can run in real life."

Herald: "Oh, ok.. Your brain must work better when you are sleeping or maybe the game helps you to think somehow. It is not like i get much information about the game either, so i am not sure. It looks like the other testers are joining now. Actually i think some of them are already in."

Neto: "I guess they are not near me then.."

Herald: "Yes, the placement is random.. Those who happen to be close to each other, will take care of group tests. Lets do few more tests and then you can return back to reality."

Neto: "If i must.. This place is amazing, so i do not really want to leave!"

Herald: "It might not be too healthy. Please remember, that your real body is starving he-"

...

Neto: "Hello? Herald? Herald!

Communication was cut off. It seems like there are some problems now. Well, it was about time that miracle streak was broken. Oh wait, i hear footsteps! I turn around and see a person wearing a fancy black suit. It looks a bit stupid considering the surroundings. Ah its.. What is he doing here!

Neto: "VoKeR? I didn't know you are participating in the test."

VoKeR looks at Neto and seems displeased. He ignores Neto and looks at his wrist.. watch? No, it is larger than that. It looks like it has a small touchscreen. Must be a way to work while inside the game.

Neto: "Everything working fine?"

VoKeR: "Yes"

Neto: "So, i guess i have nothing to worry about then."

VoKeR: "That is right. Worrying about it wont change a thing."

VoKeR is smiling now, in somewhat creepy way. He seems to be waiting for something.

Neto: "Do not take this the wrong way, but i do not think this conversation is very nat-"

"What if i told you, that this is not a game", VoKeR interrupted.

Neto: "Not a game? Well.. it is far more than just a game, i agree."

VoKeR: "What this is right at the moment, might seem more like a game, but the next step will take it far beyond that."

Neto: "Really?"

Sadly you wont be able to see the final product.", VoKeR said, while smiling in a creepy way again.

Neto: "Oh.. Because my testing ends before that?"

VoKeR: "Hahhahaha! Why yes, it will end before that! Let me tell you something..", VoKeR continues, while he pressed the screen on his wrist. A giant cage appears around Neto!

Neto: "What is going on?"

VoKeR: "Soon there will be 9999 other testers in here, not counting us. 10001 counting us. In theory i only need about thousand, but i figured better safe than sorry."

Neto: "How is that possible? There are only hundred pods and hundred testers and i do not see how a greater amount of testers online will change anything."

VoKeR: "I have additional testing facilities, hundred to be exact, with hundred pods each. They are all connected and placed in different locations around the planet. My plan is to create a new world, where i have more power. With this power i can create my ideal world or at least something similar. I am tired of the way our society works. Due to my intelligence, people want to use me in many ways and it felt like such a waste. Smart people use their lives "fixing" problems, while most people are lazy idiots, who want to enjoy themselves and keep creating more problems. Even with my vast intelligence, i can not fix some of the problems anymore. Main problem being the amount of people and another being the fact. that idiots can have an opinion. The world wont work, when problem are kept around. Those fools refuse to get rid of some luxuries and entertainment, even if our future depends on it!"

Neto: "I see.."

VoKeR: "What? Not the response i expected. Aren't you going to call me crazy?"

Neto: "Well, there are many things you didn't explain, but i can agree, that our world is very messed up and it has problems we can't fix. Still, creating a world? Is that even possible?"

VoKeR: "As i mentioned, there are hundred machines at different locations all around our ill home planet. The requirement to create a new world, will cost us our entire planet. The infinite flat shaped world and life forms will be produced by a unique new energy source. Our intelligence. That brain we can not use to its full potential, has plenty of secrets and i managed to figure out few of them. All of the minds of the testers will create the new world an imagination of its own, that i should be able to alter. Of course many useless parts are restricted, so i should have less problems, that are common on our planet. Sadly i could not restrict the bad energy completely, but the outcome should be near perfect, unless.."

Neto: "Unless..?"

VoKeR: "As i mentioned, human brain has its secrets. There is a chance that something unexpected happens, but i calculated the possibility down to 0,5%."

Neto: "Ok, the chances look good, but if i understood you right, i am going to die unless that 0,5% chance works in my favor."

VoKeR: "I do not understand how you are calmly analyzing the situation, when facing death"

Neto: "Incase you didn't know, my brain works faster and better in this world. And i guess, somehow death doesn't seem too scary me right now. Maybe because i respawned just a while ago."

VoKeR: "Ah, the afterdeath-effect.. Wait, your brain works faster? I have not noticed any difference. Nevermind that.. Wait time is over. Time to put the plan in action."

VoKeR pressed his touchscreen again, but this time a heavy feeling goes through your body. Apparently VoKeR feels the same thing as you both fall down to your knees.

VoKeR: "We are now separated from our old bodies. Goodbye Neto. No human can survive the transfer, unless they have the right tools."

VoKeR falls unconscious and so do you. Your last thought was, that being a human is a pain anyway. Planet Earth is nowhere to be found.

**Sorry to interrupt, but incase you will find the next chapter confusing, we are dealing with a world, where things work more like in a makebelive world, created by different people with different ideas. Some things are more realistic than others. As an example, some humans can be "just like in reality" while some others are, for some reason, "fake". If this world was a computer game, it would be "unbalanced as fuck!"  
>The reason i am telling you this is because the protagonist understand that. He is such a nerd! :P<strong>

**I might explain this stuff later on in the story.**

**Chapter 1: Chasing destiny with a blind eye**

I open my eyes full of energy, standing again, but this time i am inside a torch lit stone.. tomb? I see no way out. Torches must be burning for eternity, because the world is convenient like that. I do not have the luxury of worrying about the tomb just yet, because i have some really odd information in my mind. Choices, to be exact. I have to choose my race? But do i not have a body alre-Woa, i am a ghost! I am "white" and transparent, i can not talk or produce a sound of any kind. I try to pick up a small rock on the ground, but my hand passed right through it. I try to pass through the wall, but that does not work for some reason. Seems like i am restricted in some ways. I close my eyes and i can see something, that looks a lot like a game window you see in some RPG games, resembling some old book pages.

Oh wait, all the races and species are unavailable. The "window" starts moving down, revealing more unavailable choices. I pass thousands of species untill the first and only available choice appears. Pony (FiM, Cartoony). There seems to be other Pony choices, that i can not choose, just like there were many choices for other species. Hundreds of humanoid races, even some dragon races and some i have never heard of. I tried to say "Pony it is!" out loud, but no voice came out from my mouth. I chose the pony race and a bright light suddenly FLASHED before my eyes or actualy it might been me that flashed. I am no longer a ghost of my old body. Ah, walking is hard! How does everypony move with these? I fell down and after realizing how hard it is to get back up, i give up and close my eyes again. It does not look like i can customize my looks further, so i am stuck with what i have. No horn or wings and both body and mane are pure white. I must look ridiculous! I close my eyes for the third time and now all i can do is choose START.

I press start and a bag appears. I now stand up and realize i have the skills required for walking or running and interacting with objects as if i had been a pony for a long time. I take the bag -CRASH- The floor of the tomb brakes and i fall down.. from the sky? I am falling down to a world that looks like Equestria! There is a river right bellow me, but how in the world could i survive a fall from this height? I start screaming with my new pony voice. I look up and the tomb where i fell down from is nowhere to be seen. Last moment of panic and a big SPLASH! It hurts. I am trying to set my priorities straight, but the pain is unbearable! In panic i try to breath and swallow a lot of water. Everything goes dark..

I open my eyes and start coughing water and breath in fresh air. Then i hear a familiar over dramatic voice from the lake. It is a Sea Serpent i recognize.

Serpent: "Oh, you are ok! What a world! Earth ponies falling from the sky!"

Neto?: "T-thank you! I was convinced, that i wont be able to survive the fall."

Serpent: "Then do not fall! My heart can not handle such daring stunts!"

Neto?: "Sorry, but it was an accident. Oh, i do not know your name! It would be bad if i didn't know the name of my savior."

Steven: "A Savior? Me? Oh, what a fabulous title to hold! My name is Steven Magnet!

Not a name i expected.. I am trying to figure out how Magnet fits him, but i get interrupted by Steven who is looking at me REALLY closely with an expression, that i can only describe as curiosity mixed with fear.

Steven: "Are you.. blind?"

Neto?: "What? I can see fine."

Steven: "Your eyes are entirely white! It looks unnatural!"

Neto?: "So even my pupils are white.. That will not help me get along with whomever i meet."

Steven is starting to look slightly nervous and i think it would be better if i leave, since i can not give a reasonable explanation for my looks.

Neto?: "Ah, i really have to go now. I have something important to do. If i ever get the chance, i will repay the favor to you!"

Steven: "Um, yes.. Do not forget your bag! You were holding on to it really tight while drowning!"

I take my bag and hurry in to the forest behind me. I now go through what happened and have some time to think about my new voice. It is much softer, than what i am used to. Also i find it hard to belive, that i almost died before having a chance to explore this world. I did not even introduce myself to the Serpent and i think it is for the best. My old name might sound slightly odd.. If you can call it odd after meeting Steven Magnet the Sea Serpent.

While i am walking, i realize, that i know what is inside the bag simply by touching it. I open it and look inside, but it is empty. Now i am really confused, so once again i close my eyes. I can see the content of my bag in another "window". Apparently i have a small Alicorn figurine, a note, a scroll of identify, unidentified ring, unidentified boots and 6 apple pies. So i am now playing an RPG game in my new reality. I select the note and it gives me an options to read, erase and drop. I obviously want to read it.

"Dear Creator number 2,

You have chosen your side and we picked you a fitting destiny in a land you call Equestria. Due to some timeline issues, we had to create a different place at first and let the population of Equestria build what you seemed to fit the description, somewhere else.

Your new name is White Plague"

I am not sure what the first part means, but i do not like my new name. Why would anypony want Plague to be a part of their name? While thinking of a better name, i kept walking in the forest, not realizing i entered the Everfree Forest.

I figured i could use the word Destiny in my name. But now i just have to decide if i am dealing with first or last part of my name. While wondering about that, i look in front of me and realize i am staring at a chicken. "What, are you lost?", i said kindly, but realized too late that i am staring at a cockatrice and that i am turning to stone. "Oh shit", is all i can really say while i close my eyes, but i can feel, that it is too late to stop the process.

"Gahh, i am so blind! I didn't realize how dangerous Equestria is! "Blind Destiny, what a fitting name for an idiot like me who is about to die! Actually screw that Destiny part. Sounds too cocky for my taste".. Is what i manage to say before turning to a stone statue, but apparently i can still think. Am i going to be here, stuck thinking, for the rest of my life? Actualy, can i even age while i am like this? I can not see or hear or feel. I try to move and scream, but nothing happens. I am afraid.

Time has passed and thanks to the "window" i see, i know exactly how long has passed. 3 weeks, 2 days, 19 hours 27 minutes and about.. 20 seconds. A lot of thinking has been done. I now call myself Blind White and i agree with myself, that it is simply perfect. I also had a long discussion with me, about what is going on in Equestria. I came to conclusion and me also agrees, that it is likely, that someday my statue will grow old and shatter to pieces, or something else brakes it. Eventually Equestria will be attacked by a greedy selfish species, like humans. I also think about my past as a human and wonder how some of the shows i watch would continue. I also had no idea how terrible it feels to not be able to cry. I haven't cried since i were a kid, but here i am, ready to shed tears. I want this to end. Death is better than this.


	2. Broken pride

**Thank you Zertech, for the first review :)  
>I changed the point of view as i see no need to rush the story with Neto, Blind White, White Plague or what ever it is, that you prefer calling him.<br>**

**Chapter 2  
><strong>

Twilight and Fluttershy are returning from Zecora's place. Twilight often requests Fluttershy to accompany her, when going through Everfree Forest. Most wild animals can do nothing against Fluttershy's kindness and there is always "The Stare" as last resort. A bird flew over to Fluttershy and started chirping happily.

Fluttershy: "Oh, thank you so much for telling me miss. If you ever need to eat, stop by at my house, ok?"

Bird lets out a beautiful melody and flies off.

Twilight: "What was that about?"  
>Fluttershy: "Um, if we go left from here, we can get back to Ponyville faster. Birdy told me it is safe."<br>Twilight: "Then lets take a shortcut."

They kept walking for few minutes, until they found a new road and a statue of a pony.

Twilight: "Oh wow, why is there a statue here? It is very well done!"  
>Fluttershy: "Oh dear, oh no. This is bad."<br>Twilight: "What is wrong Fluttershy? Do you know this place?"  
>Fluttershy: "No, but that is not a statue. We have to help the poor pony!"<p>

Twilight was trying to figure out what Fluttershy is talking about and finally remembered herself turning to a stone statue in the same Forest.

Twilight panicked: "Cockatrice! It is not hiding here, is it?"  
>Fluttershy: "Oh no, but i wish he was, so i could ask Mister Cockatrice to undo his ability."<br>Twilight: "Ah, i forgot you can handle it when you have to, ehehe"

Twilight was really nervous, but if Fluttershy is so calm, i guess there was nothing to worry about.

Twilight: "Do you think you can find the cockatrice to undo this?"  
>Fluttershy: "Oh, i do not know Twilight. Cockatrice are rare and i have no idea how long this poor pony has been here. Cockatrice could be long gone."<br>Twilight: "Alright, time to use emergency transportation."

Twilight has set a portal in her library. She can use the scrolls she has with her to send something back home. She puts the scroll bellow the statue. Then says some magic words, but Fluttershy could swear it sounded a lot like math at the end. Light flashes and the statue is gone.

Fluttershy: "Um, if you do not mind me asking, how does that spell work?"  
>Twilight: "Oh, i just chant the teleportation spell, but before finishing it, i have to include the area i am teleporting, so the whole statue is teleportated. Also the magic is in the scroll, so anypony can use these scrolls as long as they know the right words!"<br>Fluttershy: "Can you teleport us back home?"  
>Twilight: "Sadly, no.. Living things need a far more complicated spell for long distance teleportation and i have only learned how to teleport a short distance myself. Not with scrolls or with other ponies. I think we should return back home and worry about the cockatrice later. I will also check my books for alternative methods and if everything else fails, i will ask Zecora or send a letter to Princess Celestia."<br>Fluttershy: "Ok.."

They now follow the new road and soon reach the end of the Everfree Forest. They now see their home and favorite place in all Equestria, Ponyville. Rainbow Dash is clearing the sky. She does it so fast, that you rarely get to see her do it.

Twilight: "It is midday. I guess our trip took less time than i expected."  
>Fluttershy: "oh, i have to go home and check on my cutesy animals!"<br>Twilight: "I will see what i can do with the statue then. I remember reading, that turning into a stone causes no harm, even if you stay like that for years, as long as the statue remains in one piece."  
>Fluttershy got worried: "Oh, please make sure you keep it safe then!"<br>Twilight: "Do not worry. I will move it safe and make sure to mention Spike to touch it or even clean it. He can be very clumsy! I guess we will meet up later, see you soon!"  
>Fluttershy: "Do not be too harsh with Spikie. He is just a baby dragon.."<p>

So Twilight and Fluttershy parted ways and soon Twilight arrived at her home. She opens the door and she can see the statue in the middle of the room. "Spike, i am back!", she shouted, but gets no response. Looks like Spike is sleeping, Twilight thought, while taking a good look at the statue for the first time. For some reason the pony statue looks angry and disappointed. Twilight can only take a wild guess, what was going through that ponys head, when he was turning into a stone. Her thinking was interrupted by a sound, a voice that started to become louder. Now it started to sound familiar..

Twilight: "Rainbow Dash?"  
>Dash: "Maaaake waaaay!"<p>

Rainbow Dash flew thought the door Twilight had left open. Unfortunately she did not slow down and the next scene can be described as a total mess and destruction. CRASH! Something broke and Twilight had a terrible feeling about what just happened! Dust settled and the damage was revealed.

Dash: "Ow, ow! What sort of heavy objects do you store here?"  
>Twilight: "What.. What have you done! This is bad!"<p>

Rainbow Dash opened her eyes and is now holding a stone head of a pony.

Dash: "S-sorry twilight! I broke your.. statue?"

Twilight is now going through some heavy thinking. What is anypony supposed to do in this situation? Should i keep my calm or burst into tears? Scream in horror or in anger? "D-Dash.. you just..", Twilight started, but could not remain calm, so she stopped in mid sentence. She decided, that as long as Dash does not know what she just did, Twilight can at least save her friend from the horrible feeling of guilt.

Dash: "Sorry, Twi! You can repair it anyway, right?"  
>Twilight: "Ah.. yes. Of course i can.. Hey Dash, please do not mention this to Fluttershy. This is very, very important."<p>

Rainbow Dash could not understand the reason for the tone of voice Twilight had, but she understands, that what Twilight just asked is very important for some reason.

Dash: "Fluttershy? Ok, but incase she asks, what should i tell her?"  
>Twilight: "You just.. just tell her that.. I sent the statue to Princess Celestia and it is in good hands."<p>

It made no sense to Rainbow Dash, why Princess Celestia would want that statue, but the situation was really awkward and Dash wanted to leave.

Dash: "Ok.. I am just gonna go now. See ya tomorrow!"  
>Twilight: "Bye.."<p>

Rainbow dash flew outside and left Twilight in a major mess. Rainbow dash suggested repairing and Twilight figured it is worth a shot. She concentrated and tried to bring the pieces together with her magic, but it just did not work. She then used her magic to bring a big box next to the broken pieces and moved every boulder, stone, rubble and even dust particles, that used to be part of the statue, inside the box. For now, it might be best to keep these pieces in the closet. Twilight was still emotional, but decided to hit the books. There must be a way..

Rainbow Dash was flying slowly, near the clouds, thinking about what she did. Apologizing again seems like a good idea. Well, Twilight has a way to fix the statue for sure.. no, wait. Why did Twilight ask me to lie about the statue to Fluttershy? Does this mean, that Twilight really cant fix it? That makes no sense! Oh, Fluttershy is walking towards Twilight's home. I guess it would be better to tell Fluttershy, that the statue is no longer there, so the problem remains at the size it is.

Dash: "Oh, hey Fluttershy.. um, you are not heading to Twilight's place by any chance, are you?"  
>Fluttershy: "Hey Rainbow. I wanted to check on Twilight, because she is dealing with a big problem right now."<p>

Rainbow Dash was confused. Statue is a big problem?

Dash: "Ah, about that.. Princess Celestia has the statue now, so i think the problem is solved now!"  
>Fluttershy: "Oh, i did not expect Twilight to contact Princess Celestia so soon, but i am so glad, that she wants to help the poor pony as soon as possible!<br>Dash: "Help a pony? Who exactly is in need for help?"  
>Flutter: "Twilight did not tell you? Somepony was turned into that statue in Everfree Forest. I was so worried about the poor thing!"<br>Dash: "I.. w-what?"  
>Fluttershy: "Oh, do not worry Rainbow. Princess Celestia will take care of it. I am going back home and make sure Angel is doing fine."<p>

Fluttershy turned around and went back the way she was coming from. Rainbow Dash was left there, in shock and feeling guilt. This time she had done it. She killed somepony. Tears are about to flow. Rainbow Dash took flight and flew away from Ponyville as fast as she could.

**Sadly no Rarity, AJ or Pinkie Pie. They just don't fit the story yet. I don't have the whole story planned out, so anything can happen. Chapter 3 is somewhat finished, but i don't want to upload it before most of Chapter 4 is done, just incase i decide to change something..** **That being said, it might take a while, because i only know the beginning of Chapter 4** **(in my head)**.


	3. Learning magic! Sort of

_**Zertech  
><strong>"Once again I cannot predict what will happen. You have a great way of somehow twisting it right before you think you know what's going to happen."_

**Oh.. Uh, now i have pressure on me! Stupid Chapter 4, why must you be so hard to write? Well, i can only blame myself. Thank you for the feedback :)**

_**theguywhoreadsfanfics  
><strong>"wow...this is really...i dont even know...this will be the only "not happy" review i have posted so far so_

_ i really really really do not like the way you made this like a game so far it just seems dumb...no offence but thats just my opinion"_

**Aww.. I can see why you think that and i sort of agree. But i am keeping it for a reason :O Thank you for the feedback :)**

**Back to the story we go!  
><strong>

**Chapter 3**_  
><em>

_"Dear Princess Celestia,_

_There has been a terrible accident. Fluttershy and i were returning from Everfree Forest and decided to take a shortcut. We found somepony, who was petrified by a cockatrice. We returned back to Ponyville and i went back home, so i could examine the Stone Pony, but one of my friends bursted in and by accident the stone pony was broken. I decided not to tell my friend truth about the statue and i am glad Fluttershy was not here when it happened. Right now i am desperately trying to find a way to repair the statue and i request your help._

_Your faithful student,_  
><em>Twilight Sparkle."<em>

Princess Celestia finished reading the letter and now imagined her poor student in panic mode. She used her magic to bring herself an empty paper, ink and a quill, so she you could give an immediate reply, but she was interrupted by the guards. "Princess! Some pegasus is going crazy outside, trying to get in here! She says it is important and she calls herself Rainbow Dash! What should we do?", said the Guard Captain. Princess Celestia gave a sad smile and answered "Let her in". The guard did not question her decision and hurried outside.

Soon Rainbow Dash, with guards around her, entered the throne room. She had red teary eyes and was shaking, not able to make an eye contact with Princess Celestia. "Is this about statue?", Celestia asked, while walking towards Dash. Rainbow Dash was shocked, because she had no idea Celestia had heard about it, so she panicked and blurted out something along the lines "", but was then interrupted by Princess Celestia, who hugged Rainbow Dash and said, "Shhh.. No need to worry. The pony can still be saved.". Rainbow Dash looked up with her round teary eyes, mouth open, trying to sink in what she had just heard and then her expression turned into relief and she started crying tears of happiness. "I-I am.. so glad!". She soon pulled herself together and had a question.

Dash: "How did you know why i came here?"  
>Celestia: "I got a letter from Twilight, explaining what happened. She did not mention you by name and apparently she has no idea, that you know what you did."<br>Dash: "I heard it from Fluttershy, but.. but Fluttershy does not know the statue is broken."  
>Celestia: "Ah, i remember her quite well and i think it is for the best if she does not know about this. As for the solution to this problem, i will need your help with it and it is not a small task."<br>Dash: "My help?"  
>Princess Celestia: "I think a small story might help you to understand"<p>

_"Back in the days, when i was just a filly. I liked exploring places, that most would consider dangerous. There was a forest near my home. Much like Everfree Forest near Ponyville. I was playing there with my sister Luna, but something interesting caught my attention. Stone pieces, that put together formed a live sized bird statue. I immediately tried to use my magic to put the pieces together, but i failed. I had never repair anything before, so i assumed, that i was bad at it. I told Luna, that i want to bring the pieces with me, so we stopped playing in the forest and returned home. Day after day i spent hours trying to fix it, but eventually i tried something more complicated. I came up with my own spell, that required special symbols on the ground and a spell chant. First time i did it, two of the pieces actually stayed together. Not well, but at least if i did not touch the pieces, i could cast the spell again and again, each time the spell worked better. Three weeks after i started using my new spell, the statue was almost complete. I used the spell for the last time and not only did the statue get fixed, but it also turned into a real bird. Silly as i was, i thought i can turn any statue alive. I went to our garden, found our Griffon statue and tried the spell on it, but nothing happened.. so i broke it. I then used my spell on it again and the statue was repaired in one try, but it did not become alive. I never figured it out as a filly, but now that i look back on it, it makes a lot more sense."_

Rainbow Dash understood what Celestia was talking about. The bird statue had been a real bird to begin with, but Dash had no idea where her help is needed.

Dash: "I am sorry if i am slow, but does this mean that while you are busy with the spells, you need somepony else, as in me, to rule Equestria?"

Princess Celestia could not help, but giggle at the suggestion.

Celestia: "Oh, no. That is not what i meant. You see, there is a way you can do most of the work with the spells and all i have to do is give you magical power. I will teach you the symbols and you will keep drawing those on scrolls. Then, when i have time, i will place some of my magic inside the scrolls. After that you place the scroll bellow the platform, i will have to set up, because you cant keep picking up and placing the pieces on the scroll or else the statue might brake again. Finally you chant the spell, while concentrating on the scroll and the statue."

Rainbow Dash, who never really cared about magic or bothered to listen "nerd talk", for once understood what Celestia is talking about. She also understood that this will take long and it will be boring, but she has no right to complain.

Dash: "Thank you Princess, i will try my best."

Determination was flowing in Rainbow Dash. She had to fix this mess, so she can return back to Ponyville, proud.

Celestia: "I will send Twilight a letter, explaining the situation. She will use transportation spell to send the statue here."  
>Dash: "How long exactly is this going to take..?"<br>Celestia: "It highly depends on how hard you are willing to work, but i would say at least a year."  
>Dash: "Whole year? At least?"<br>Celestia: "You could ask Luna for help, but i do not know what she does at night, so she could be busy."

A Year probably means no flying or fun with friends, but if she takes time off to have fun, it will take longer for her to get back home. While Rainbow Dash was thinking about this, Celestia finished her letter to Twilight Sparkle. The letter vanished and now a platform was floating in to the Throne Room. It stopped in middle of the room and 4 long chains attached to the corners of the platform and the roof, making it look like a swing. Celestia used her magic one more time, bringing a big pile of paper, ink and quills next to Rainbow Dash.

Celestia: "The statue pieces will be placed on to the platform and the finished scrolls are set bellow the platform. I will now draw you a sample scroll, that you will then copy as many times as it takes to perfect it. I will also write the spell chant on one of the papers, so you can learn it. We will worry about pronouncing the word right later."

Rainbow Dash nodded, while sitting down and looked at Celestia as she used her magic to write and draw with the quill. She resisted the urge to say how unfair it is, because Dash herself cant use magic, but it is not that important right now. Celestia continued drawing the symbols and it started looking very complicated and some parts were simply confusing.

Celestia: "I think it will be easier, if you first learn to draw half of the symbols."  
>Dash: "Half of those?"<br>Celestia: "Actually, all of these are about half of the finished scroll. Rest will be drawn over the symbols i have already drawn, so it would be hard to understand how to draw it if i give you a finished scroll right away."  
>Dash: "Why is this so complicated? I-i mean.. I will do my best!"<br>Luna: "What is going on here?"

Princess Luna arrived. She seemed curious as to why Rainbow Dash is learning symbol drawing.

Celestia: "Good evening sister, had a good nap?  
>Luna: "Nothing worth mentioning. Care to fill me in on this?"<br>Celestia: "Rainbow Dash here has an important task to do and she needs some help learning to draw a specific scroll and chant it."

Luna looked at the symbols and cant help but find them familiar somehow. She was about to ask another question, but they are interrupted by a flash of light. The statue has arrived.

Celestia: "This is what we are dealing with. A cockatrice turned somepony into stone, but sadly the statue was broken. However, with these scrolls, we should be able to fix it."  
>Luna: "I remember now.. This is the scroll you used as a filly. You told me, that you turned the broken bird statue into a real bird. I called you a liar, because you had such hard time just fixing it."<br>Celestia smiled as she said: "We were both wrong. The statue was a real bird to begin with."

While the sisters were chatting, Rainbow Dash was trying to copy the symbols. It had been ages, since she last touched a quill to draw something. Sure, she had written few letters to Celestia about friendship, but apart from that, all experience she had was from years ago, back in school. She kept drawing, made mistakes. Scroll after scroll was no good for use, because Rainbow Dash had no way to fix the mistakes she made. Rainbow Dash finally stopped and looked around her, realizing it is dark, but there was a candle next to her, so she can keep drawing as long as she wants. Princess Luna appeared from the dark without making a sound, making Rainbow Dash twitch and for a moment her heartbeat accelerated. "I am so sorry! I prefer moving silently, so night guards do not constantly ask me if everything is fine.", Luna apologized.

Dash: "Its cool, i sort of needed that. I am not the type to sit down and draw for hours.."  
>Luna: "Yet here you are, doing just that. May i ask you, why?"<br>Dash was silent for a moment: "I broke the statue.."

Luna gave Rainbow Dash a sad, yet understanding smile. "I see.. I have my own set of mistakes and regrets", she said as she glanced at the moon. Rainbow Dash then remembered, that Luna was banished in the moon for a long time. Luna noticed the pile of scrolls, that have mistakes on them.

Luna: "I can remove the mistakes, so you can try again, without having to start over each time you make one mistake."  
>Dash: "That should speed this up a lot! Thanks!"<br>Luna smiled: "I have a lot of free time, so it is not a problem."

Few hours earlier..

Twilight: "Spike, has Celestia replied yet?"  
>Spike: "No.. *burp* yes!"<p>

Spike opened the letter and starts reading out loud, _"Spike, do not read this letter,"_

Spike is confused: "What the.."

He cant help his curiosity and quickly reads the next line, _"or i will tell one of your secrets to everypony."_. Celestia's mind tricks are too much for Spike to handle. He gives the letter to Twilight and mutters to himself, "Does Celestia know i like Rarity?".

_"Spike, do not read this letter,_  
><em>or i will tell one of your secrets to everypony.<em>

_My Dearest, most faithful student Twilight,_

_I am happy to tell you, that there is a way to fix the statue. However, this is a slow process and your friend Rainbow Dash is here to help me with that. She is fine, so need to worry. My reply was late, because Rainbow Dash arrived soon after your letter. I need you to send the statue here with your teleportation spell. I think you should tell your friends, that Rainbow Dash is training with Wonderbolts and will be staying here at least for a year._

_Your Mentor,_  
><em>Princess Celestia.<em>

_PS. Check the back if you want to help"_

Twilight flipped the paper and was now staring at a spell scroll. Twilight tried to imagine Rainbow Dash drawing these for a whole year. She smiled as she said to herself, "She needs my help.."


	4. Bad memories

**Ok, so i started feeling bad for not writing, so i will try to stop being lazy and useless. Also i sort of got depressed, thinking how bad i am at writing, but i now realise how dumb it is to think about that. I belive my main weakness is describing what different places look like, but meh.. Maybe i will improve if i just stfu and keep writing.**

Chapter 4: Bad Memories

Haha.. I am a pony and my name is Blind White? Who am i kidding, that must have been some sort of dream.. I must have died at some point and now i am stuck in this odd place, where everything i can do is think. Maybe my mind was desperate for answers and it made up the silly scenario with the Cockatrice. The fact that i am able to think proves, that i am not a stone statue. This is not how it should work! I miss many things, but there are many things i no longer have to worry about. Since i have no body, i have no "needs". Now that i think about it, i did not have one sort of need as i were a pony either. As in.. i had no genitalia. Well, they clearly had no such things in the TV-show, but that should not mean, that they do not have them here, right? This is different.. No wait, i already decided, that it was just a dream! Also what difference does it make if ponies have no.. Uh, what ever. I also have some issues with opinions i used to have, because i am losing something valuable. Emotions. I still have some sheds of emotion left, but it feels fake and it is drawn from my memory. Of course i still get bored and this is my main problem here.

Right now i am "playing a game". Every 5 seconds i think "give", unless seconds reset. Every 10 seconds i think "me", unless seconds reset. Every time seconds reset, i think "i". Every minute i think "the", unless minutes reset. Every 5 minutes i think "next", unless minutes reset. Every 10 minutes i think "number", unless minutes reset. Every time minutes reset, i think "really". Every hour i think "already,", unless hours reset. Every 12 hours i think "you", unless hours reset. Every time hours reset, i think "hate". Every day i think "stupid,", unless days reset. Every 15 days i think "yet", unless days reset. Every time days reset, i think "myself". Every month i think "entertaining", unless months reset. Every 6 months i think "clock", unless months reset. Every time months reset, i think "so". Every year i think "much".

1 Year, 0 months, 0 days, 0 hours, 0 minutes, 0 seconds.

I really hate myself so much. Ah, i finished the sentence. I do not want to do this anymore.. I wish i had something else to- eh? -THUMP- That hurt. Where is the time? Where are my numbers? What are these flashing images? Do not take away my numbers! I changed my mind! "AAAAAAAHH!" My own scream scared me, i can't take this. I hear voices around me. i close my eyes to get rid of the flashing image before me and i am moving my.. body? I do not remember how to move and it hurts, but suddenly.. i pass out..

"Your mind is corrupted. Removing.. Loading safe backup.. Completed."

"AAAH!", i scream as i wake up from a.. nightmare? Wait, where am i? Looks like a guest room in a castle. I close my eyes and see a new window. It is titled "Memory storage". I can choose files, then choose to load, delete or check properties. I can also read a guide. Really, what am i, a computer? I check the guide.

"Incase of mind corruption, corrupted memories are temporarily removed from you and are stored here. You should NOT download all of the files at the same time or right after corruption. Deleting them might be the best course of action"

I open my eyes again and try to think about the last thing i remember.. I entered a forest and then.. Then what? I close my eyes again and check the amount of files. 48 and the file size for each is.. 7D? What does that even mean? I select the first file and check properties. D stands for.. a day? I now check the time from another window. 1 Year? What happened to me?

Suddenly door opened. I am now looking at Rainbow Dash and she is looking right back at me. We keep staring each other for about 5 seconds, until Rainbow Dash loses the staring contest and leaves, closing the door again. If this really was a staring contest, that is. What an awkward first meeting. Actually i do not know if this was the first time we met. Ah, stupid memories! I am so frustrated! I lose my patience and load the first memory. I pass out.

Unknown amount of time has passed as i wake up, but i am not opening my eyes because i hear talking.. I am also trying to remember how i got here.. Oh, that is right. 7 days ago i loaded 7 days worth of memories, so that explains why i was.. No wait, i think it was 7 days ago because i loaded 7 days of memories.

Twilight: "You said he was awake!"

Dash: "He was last time i checked!"

Twilight: "Fine, i guess you have no reason to lie about it, but he seems to be sleeping again.. I want to ask him some questions. I do not understand what is wrong with him or why he is all white."

Dash: "That is what really creeps me out, Twi! His eyes are white as well!"

Twilight: "I know, as i was there when the statue was fixed. Celestia and Luna also confirmed the white eyes."

"You know, i can hear you", i said as i sat up. The two ponies were startled by my voice. I would be lying if i said, that meeting those two is not somewhat.. joyful experience. But how real is this world really? I guess, i am never content with what i get. I need to stop thinking about the problems.

Twilight: "Oh.. ehehe.. Hi! My name is Twilight Sparkle and this is my friend Rainbow Dash."

Dash: "You should remember my name. I am going to be famous one day."

White: "Oh really? What if i told you, that i know all about your Sonic Rainboom."

Dash: "Really? Are you my fan?"

White: "I.. My name is Blind White."

Dash: "Do not change the subject! Admit it!"

Twilight: "Calm down Rainbow. Nice to meet you.. Blind White? Where are you from?"

White: "Another world.."

Dash: "If you want to impress me, tell some less obvious lies."

White: "Where am i?"

Twilight: "Canterlot. Why are you.. all white?"

White: "I just am. Got a problem with that?"

Twilight: "No, i was just worried, that we did something wrong. You did not react well, when you got your body back. We even thought you were in pain and blind."

White: "Well, i was stuck being a stone statue for a year.. It had an effect on me, but i think i am ok now."

Twilight: "Wait, you remember everything while you were petrified? Also how could you keep track of the time?"

White: "It is complicated.. Can i speak with Princess Celestia?"

Dash: "She is busy."

White: "Oh, then what about Princess Luna?"

Dash: "She is busy, napping."

Twilight: "You will get a chance to talk to them later. Can you tell me more about where you are from?"

I take a deep breath as i start thinking. How exactly could i explain something like that, without revealing what i used to be. I am not really looking forward to explaining everything. After a minute of silence, i gave it a shot, "Imagine a world, where they build your life for you. Where they have certain expectations, but at the same time you have some sort of freedom to share your opinion in a place, where most can see it. You can also listen to music, read stories and watch entertaining shows at the same place. You can also aim to be someone, that some consider more unique, but in reality it is not unique if so many want to do it. There are many who do not want to see things they do not like and instead they wish all that stuff would just.. disappear, while some actually do not mind having a world full of different people with different tastes. There are many rules to follow, but sometimes it feels like the rules are protecting the wrong side. The most annoying part is how you are judged as something you are not, just because you do something specific.". As i ended my view about Earth, i noticed Twilight writing down everything i just said.

Dash: "That sounds stupid."

White: "It was stupid, yet it was amazing how it somehow worked. Every day there was a risk, that a wrong move ruins it all."

Twilight: "Was?"

White: "Wrong move was made. Just not the type of move i expected.."

Dash: "Don't tell me you really believe him, Twi!"

Twilight: "At least it is interesting.. Can you really not explain it in a more precise way?"

White: "Tall buildings, that reach the sky, a lot of machines, no magic, buildings that produce a lot of smoke and harm nature. You ignore the problems others have and do what ever it is, that you enjoy doing."

Twilight: "That.. sounds horrible."

White: "But if that was the only world you know, could you really say that? If most do it, how can you face them and tell them it is wrong, when there is a chance, that you alone share that opinion. To begin with, the majority decides what is right and what is wrong."

Celestia: "A world should not be ruled by those, who have no common interest as a goal"

Princess Celestia seems to have been listening to our talk. She looks a bit worried. I have no idea what to say as i am worried, that her knowledge and visions far exceed mine.

Celestia: "You are not the only one, who has mentioned another world. I am curious to know, if you know something about humans."

White: "I guess it can not be helped.. I used to be a human."

Celestia: "I was convinced to believe, that only one human survived if you do not count the humans of this world."

Twilight: "Wait, what are you two talking about?"

Dash: "Yea, tell us what is going on!"

White: "Well, he is right. I did not survive it as a human. It seems i had to change in order to make it here, but i think in this case he believes i am dead."

Twilight: "Somepony, please explain.."

White: "Fine, but i will skip to the creation of this world."

Dash: "How is that skipping? That is the beginning!"

White: "Just let me explain.."

I then started telling about the machine, that was created in my old world, that i believed to be just a game. Then i told what happened when i finally got to test it. I told about VoKeR and what he told me. I still remember well what he said. I was interrupted by Twilight in many occasions, but i convinced her to not ask about the details, as it was either not important or too complicated for me to explain. As i finished, Rainbow Dash was the first pony to open her mouth.

Dash: "How is that a game? Game is something like air ball or racing!"

Twilight: "You did not understand a word, did you?"

Dash: "No, i got it! Um, he went somewhere and he became faster and stuff.. so he could cheat in a race?"

White: "Uh.."

Celestia: "If i combine the two stories i have heard, i get a good picture of what we are dealing with, even if it makes no sense to me, how exactly this was possible."

White: "I am all ears."

Celestia: "The human game testers that did not survive are now part of this world. Their imagination and magic was takes from them to create and maintain this world."

White: "Wait, humans have magic?"

Celestia: "VoKeR, or as i call him, Black Plague mentioned secrets not yet revealed in human mind. I believe one of those things is magic. Even earth ponies and pegasi have some magic, but no way to use it. Black Plague, not realizing what exactly it is, still managed to use it."

White: "So you really met VoKeR.. Why do you call him Black Plague?"

I was little nervous about the answer, as i remembered the note where i was named White Plague. "You two might want to sit down.", Celestia said, looking at Twilight and Rainbow as she explained, "This will be a long story."

**Chapter 5 might require some thinking as i need to think about how exactly this world is going to work.** **What is the full potential of this world?** **I do have some of it written, actualy weeks ago to be honest, but i just got stuck livestreaming gameplay, reading manga and other lame stuff, like filling youtube playlists with pony songs and messing around in minecraft forum's offtopic section (mainly forum games).** **I apologise.**


	5. Forgotten smell of past events

**This chapter was a major pain. The result is.. I don't even know. Sadly i am unsure when i will even start writing the next chapter as right now, i have to figure some things out. I got few ideas, but the ideas are missing important parts to be usable. So i guess you could consider this story to be in hiatus for now, unless i get a sudden burst of ideas.**

**Chapter 5: Forgotten smell of past events**

I was planning to set out for a long journey. The purpose of this journey is to gather certain stones and It could take years to gather enough of these. I was worried that something might happen while i am gone. Not to mention, my sister Luna had no idea why this was important.

Luna: "Sister, i do not understand. Why would you want to leave."  
>Celestia: "I am sorry, but i must. This is in order to protect us against anything, that is beyond our power. I need you to take care of things here while i am gone."<br>Luna: "But where exactly are you going?"  
>Celestia: "Quite a few places around the world.. Look, sister. What can you tell me about this stone?"<p>

Celestia was now pointing at a shining stone, that she had placed on a wooden stand in middle of her bedroom. Luna realized, that Celestia is not talking about its appearance, but the purpose it holds.

Luna: "It feels like.. It has lots of magical power! Where did you get this?"  
>Celestia: "Right here, near our house. I had been feeling this odd sensation for quite a while, but since it had been around for as long as i can remember, i never payed attention to it, until recently. That is when i started seeking for answers."<br>Luna: "Seeking for answers?"  
>Celestia: "This world is vast and has many other living beings in it. I am worried, that if we stand around doing nothing, we are caught off guard and have no way of defending ourselves. I have studied other species, that live nearby and some of them have no control over their instincts. It is too dangerous to try and reason with them."<br>Luna: "So what exactly does this stone have to do with your plan?"  
>Celestia: "I need more of them, so i can use them for certain spells. This stone holds a great amount of power, but the most important factor is, that the magical power regenerates slowly after use, just like our own power. Once i have enough of these stones, i can cast everlasting spells of grand scale."<br>Luna: "I can come with you! We could gather these stones together!"  
>Celestia: "Luna, you must understand.. Everypony here are helpless against some of the creatures, that lurk outside our land. If something happens, i expect you to lead everypony to safety. Now then, there is someone i wish you to meet. Please follow me."<br>Luna: "What, we have a guest?"

Two sisters walked in to another room and Luna gasped as she noticed a blue baby dragon in the living room.

Celestia: "What do you think? The colors matched you and your mane. She is staying here until i get back from my journey."  
>Luna: "She? I have never seen a female dragon before.. Where did you get her?"<br>Celestia: "I borrowed her from Star Swirl the Bearded"  
>Luna: "Oh.. But why exactly did you borrow a dragon?<br>Celestia: "This dragon works as a way of communication while i am gone, so i can send letters to you."  
>Luna: "This little dragon can do that?"<br>Celestia: "Indeed. There should be no problem as long as you treat her nicely."  
>Luna: "It might be better if i read a book about dragons. I never expected to be taking care of one."<br>Celestia: "Just do not spoil it. Dragons do not react well to gifts and such. They give in to greed easily."

Two days later i left behind my home. I figured it would be best to keep myself motivated and try to finish this as quickly as possible. Obviously trying to find these stones without any clues would be a waste of time and effort, but i actually found a way to locate the stones. While inspecting the stone i have, i realized how a rather simple spell could locate it. If you add just a bit more magic to the spell, you can locate thousands of magical stones around the world. Because of this, i had a clear goal. I decided to head north, where i felt a decent amount of magical stones.

After five days of flying, with few short brakes, i finally found the first stone. It was twenty feet bellow the earth, in a forest. Without the new spell, i could have never found it. I use another useful spell to get it from under ground. East from here, about eight hours of flight, i should find another stone and from there i head north again for about twelve hours. After that i will take another brake. That is when i should be leaving the safe area of my home land and i must prepare for dangerous encounters in the other lands. Lucky for me, i do not have to carry the stones with me, as something so magical is easy to send back home with a spell. However, this might become hard once i get further away. I might need to gather more, than just one stone to be able to send them home.

Three weeks passed and i had eight more stones in my possession. I had not encountered any problems so far, which is not too surprising, since i am flying most of the time. This however, was about to change very soon, as i was flying to the next destination. I suddenly stopped as i felt something calling for me. I looked at the direction where i felt this and far away i could see an opening in middle of this nearly endless forest. It looked like a small dirt plain with some sort of greenish structure in the middle. Why was there no grass growing on the dirt? I decide to take look. Once i got closer i realized, that the structure is a statue, that is green because it has vines growing around it. I fond it odd how vines grow on the statue, but grass wont grow on the dirt. Then i heard an echoing female voice speaking in my head, or maybe the correct term is my mind.

Voice: "Greetings kind alicorn."  
>Celestia: "What-Who is this?"<br>Voice: "You could say, that i am the statue or at least it is my avatar, that you should remember me as, when referring to me."  
>Celestia: "You called me here?"<br>Voice: "Yes.. I am sorry. I know you are busy with your quest, but i figured that we could help each other."  
>Celestia: "How do you know about my quest?"<br>Voice: "I am linked with the destiny of some. You are linked with two of them and that links you to me."  
>Celestia: "Linked? What exactly do you mean by that?"<br>Voice: "I am talking about the chose ones and how i have a way of affecting their future. In this way i am linked to them."  
>Celestia: "Am i one of the chosen ones?"<br>Voice: "No, but some could consider you more than that. Your destiny is very closely linked with two chosen ones. You will meet them some day and i am willing to advise you if you are willing to spend a while here and talk to me."  
>Celestia: "How long exactly is this while?"<br>Voice: "Two years."  
>Celestia: "I could not possibly-"<br>Voice: "-stay here for two years, because my home is at risk. I know Celestia, but there is no risk. I know that everything will be fine. I know how your quest will end. If you do not wait here for two years, you will not meet one of the chosen ones and i cannot guarantee your safety, as i am not able to see alternative timelines."  
>Celestia: "I am unsure what most of this means, so i will ask this instead. How do i know, that i can trust you?"<br>Voice: "I will tell you everything you need to know right away and if you still decide to go against my wish, then so be it. However, i already know you are going to stay here."  
>Celestia: "I have to say, that you are very convincing. Very well, i will trust you."<br>Voice: "Then let me tell you everything you need to know for now.. When you finally continue your quest, there will be a time when you witness great power without the use of magic. This power belongs to a chosen one. There is a prophecy among species called humans and few others, that a great tower of darkness with a glimmer of hope will rise to mark the birth of a man named Black Plague. There are mixed rumors about what this means. Some say, that Black Plague wants to help the humans, while another part of the prophecy clearly states that there will be great misfortune to any human, that dares to stand before him before 'The Change'. 'The Change' is where you step in. Once _the earth falls from the sky_, it is your responsibility to go and speak with the Black Plague. Once you understand what you must do, take him to the place, _where only pure may live with the nature_. This is where you part ways and you may continue your quest again."  
>Celestia: "Where is this place, <em>where only pure may live with the nature<em>?."  
>Voice: "You will know of this before meeting the Black Plague."<br>Celestia: "I see.. You mentioned another chosen one."

* * *

><p>Another chosen one.. That is me, is it not? Celestia knows about me? This is not what i had in mind.. What can i do? I need to get out of here. No, that would be suspicious. I could.. I guess this is all i can do..<p>

* * *

><p>Voice: "Another unstable soul, but this one is only hurting himself."<br>Celestia: "What do you mean by that?"  
>Voice: "He refuses to express or receive emotions in front of others, because he believes that is a weakness. He is tortured by his own visions and knowledge and convinced himself, that the world is completely pointless. Part of him wants to be something and have a grand adventure while the other part of him wants to do nothing and be a nobody. Day after day he tries to do something, so he has nothing to regret, but he either fails himself or eventually he regrets every single day, because of the way he thinks. He dislikes the idea of acting based on instinct or emotion, like anger or love, and because of this he tries to hold it all in. To put it short, he has no courage to show his good side in fear of being liked, hated or even being popular. He is unable to handle the pressure and expectations that comes with attention. He trusts nobody. Not even himself at times."<br>Celestia: "You might want to repeat that again later, but what is it, that i need to do with him?"  
>Voice: "I am unsure how any of this will affect him, but apparently i am advised to tell you the following. Once you have finished collecting the stones and do what you planned to do with them, you will eventually find the Temple of Trials. My advice is, that once you meet him, you could recommend the Temple of Trials for him if he is unable to stand still. What happens after that is not revealed to me in any form. You might want to tell him a story about this, as it is important for him to hear what his problem is.. Or at least i get a feeling, that it is important.<br>Celestia: "That is all i have to do?"  
>Voice: "Well, at this point of the story you might want to tell him to stop hiding under the blanket."<p>

* * *

><p>Stop hiding? I am embarrassed. The way i think has been just revealed. My mind feels like butter as i am trying to figure out what to do. Then i realize that there is simply no 'solution' for this situation. I am simply looking for an excuse. I should stop being so stupid. I pull off the blanket and sit up. I am maintaining a poker face and without looking anypony i start staring at the floor ..or that was the plan until i burst out laughing at myself.<p>

White: "Hahahaha!"  
>Dash: "Okay, he lost it."<br>Twilight: "Can't blame him.."  
>Celestia: "Should i continue the story at another time?"<br>White: "Hahaha-Ah, no. Please keep going. I just had to let something out. Pfft, ahaha!

I had forgotten how good it felt to laugh out loud. I completely forgot about the feeling of embarrassment. I think i am laughing, because i realized something important. It makes no difference that they know how i think. It only bothers you if you think about it too much and i see no clear reason, why it would be a bad thing.

Celestia: "Now where was i.. Ah, yes. I waited two years, keeping company to a lonely statue, while training my magic and sending daily letters to Luna.  
>White: "Nothing important happened in two years? Oh, and what did you tell your sister, Luna?"<br>Celestia: "Yes, nothing worth mentioning actually happened in two years.. As for my sister, i told her the truth. She did not take it too well and questioned my trust in this mysterious voice, but she also knew, that i am not the type to change my mind, unless there is a good reason for that. Now, to continue my story.."

* * *

><p>I left behind the statue, who thanked me for the company and the stories we had shared. I promised to visit her, once my quest is done. She thanked me for the kind gesture, but apparently i am not meant to do that.<p>

Quite some time had passed again, since i restarted collecting the stones. Two hundred and twenty three days, to be precise. I got my hooves on forty seven new magical stones and encountered quite a few problems on the way. As an example, i crossed a small desert that seemed to appear out of nowhere, considering how green the forest had been up till then. This meant lack of food and water, but i managed to get past the desert rather easily, with the help of few magical stones that i kept around. With them i could teleport a decent distance once in a while, without using my own magical power at all. I also met an agressive horde of crows. They tried to attack me, but a simple magic shield took care of that. I had a reason to belive, that biggest problems are on the surface, where i stayed away from as long as i could. There were times, when i heard loud roars, but the tall trees blocked my view. When i had to sleep, i used my magic to create a shelter.

As i was getting used to this, something interesting was about to happen. While getting close to the location of the next stone, i noticed a light barrier surrounding a large area of the forest. I sensed the stone down there. I went closer to touch the barrier and realized, that i can actually enter it. I stopped there to look around and noticed movement between the trees bellow. Actually many things seem to be moving down there. Creatures of different types. I was curious enough to go find out. As i entered the barrier, part of me was expecting something to happen. Nothing happened. It was safe to assume, that this was not a trap. I flew downwards and it seems like i had been noticed. Many creatures bellow stopped doing what ever it is that they do and started staring at me instead. Few of them simply ignored the commotion. Then i noticed something or someone small, with glittering transparent wings, coming to greet me.

Fairy: "A newcomer! Welcome to our peaceful home! We have never seen your type before.. What are you? Oh, a combination of a unicorn and a pegasus, with a magical cherry on top?"  
>Celestia: "That is.. correct?"<br>Fairy: "Oh wow, you can talk! That is so amazing!"  
>Celestia: "Is that unusual? Where i come from, everypony can talk"<br>Fairy: "Every.. pony? You are a pony? That is so cool! I have never seen a pony before! It is all about horses around here! Ah, that is right. Most of the animals around here are unable to talk."  
>Celestia: "Is that so.. Oh, where are my manners? I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Celestia and i came by here, while in search for magical stones. I sensed one here, but it might be safe to assume, that it is in use, considering the barrier around this place. How exactly does it work?"<br>Lisanna: "Nice to meet you Celestia! My name is Lisanna and i am a fairy! You must be talking about the great shining stone! We have few shamans here, who use it to maintain a barrier, that will only allows the ones with pure intentions to enter!"

I looked around and realized, that the place is slightly crowded. One stone is clearly not enough to maintain an area large enough for so many creatures. Still, everyone looked very happy and that gave me confidence, as my plan was to create a safe place for ponies as well.

Celestia: "May i talk with one of the shamans?"  
>Lisanna: "Certainly! Follow me!"<p>

The high spirited fairy flew down and i followed. I now got a closer view of all the different creatures. It is surprising to find so many different creatures living in harmony at the same place. The barrier around this place seems to be working wonders. Soon we arrived at the center of this place, where seems to be some sort of stone ruins deep underground, with many visible parts. It looks nice, as the visible parts of stone structures provide seats for the creatures. Lots of creatures are sitting here and some of them are singing and dancing. Right in the middle is a stone platform with a magical stone on it. I look at the dancing creatures and ask, "What are they exactly. I am not familiar with most of these", "Oh, most of them are Nymphs, even if they look somewhat different. If you want to be more precise, there are Dryads, Anthousai, Leimakids, Auloniads, Alseids, Napaeaes, Oreads and few other types of Nymphs. Then there are Centaurs, Fairies, Elves, Shamans and also many wild animals and critters, that are friendly, but still able to take care of themselves in the wild. That pack of wolves over there, for example, is never hostile around us, but leave for a hunt once in a while. I also mentioned Unicorns and Pegasi, but they are not like you. I could explain more about many creatures, but if there is someone you really need to know, it is Pan!", Lisanna explained. "Who is Pan?", i asked. "That would be me", answered Pan behind me. I turned around to meet someone with the head and lower body of a goat, while upperbody and hands looked very human. Not that i knew, what humans looked like.

Lisanna: "Hey Pan! This is Celestia! She wants to talk to you about this place!"  
>Pan: "Oh, what brings you here? As you already know, my name is Pan. I have some other names and one particularly silly one is God of Nature."<br>Celestia: "That is a big title to hold."  
>Pan: "Yes, it is. I keep telling everyone, that finding a magical stone and setting up this barrier, by no means makes me a God."<br>Celestia: "Then they must be very grateful about it."  
>Pan: "Oh, i guess they are. They are more than willing to help me with my needs, if you catch my drift. Now that i think about it, you must have been travelling for a long time and maybe you need to relax a bit. I could help you with that."<br>Celestia: "I am unsure what you are implying. I feel perfectly fine."

Pan probably felt, that he had been very clear about his intention, but it seems my reaction was unnatural somehow. He walked past me and looked at my back. He seemed very surprised for some reason and said, "Oh.. Never mind! This is new.."

Pan: "Can i ask you something? It might be personal, but this is something very new to me."  
>Celestia: "I am glad to know, that i am not the only one who is confused right now. Go ahead and ask."<br>Pan: "How do you.. reproduce your kind?"  
>Celestia: "Oh.. Is it not the same around here? It is quite simple really.. When two ponies who love each other are together for a long time and they have a moment, when both wish for a baby, even if for just a moment, there is a chance for a mare to become pregnant."<br>Pan: "That's it? How is that even.. Wait, how does a mare give a birth? You have no.. uh.."  
>Celestia: "When a baby has grown and is ready for the world, there is a magical phenomenon, that could be described as a burst of magic. For a moment, the baby will take an ethereal form and simply floats out of the mare. This is considered quite dangerous. However, some Unicorns are specialized in assisting at birth and make it very safe. Still, Earth Ponies and Pegasi are not exactly united yet, so there are often times when nopony is there to assist, unless you are willing to pay for the service."<p>

* * *

><p>I got an answer to a question i was too afraid to ask, but before Celestia could continue the story, she was interrupted by Rainbow Dash, "Wait a sec.. I thought ponies are born when two rainbows cross each other". Twilight started laughing at this and said, "Rainbow Dash.. that is a story that parents tell to little foals!" This made Rainbow Dash blush in embarrassment and i felt bad for her.<p>

White: "Hey, i had no idea either."  
>Twilight: "Oh.. right.. But you are not-"<br>White: "Not to mention, Rainbow Dash has bigger things to worry about."  
>Dash: "I do?"<br>Twilight: "What are you talking about?"  
>White: "She has a dream to chase. I bet Wonderbolts have no time to start a family"<br>Dash: "Oh yeah.. I read an interview about Spitfire, where she mentioned that she refuses to date anypony."  
>Twilight: "How do you know all this?"<br>White: "I don't exactly know all of this. It is simply painfully obvious to me."  
>Twilight: "No, i meant the parts about Rainbow Dash and Wonderbolts."<br>Dash: "He is my fan, Twi!"  
>White: "No, that's not.. Wait, that is actually true, in a way. The truth is, that i know far more, than just Rainbow Dash and Wonderbolts. I know about you as well, Twilight."<br>Twilight and Dash: "Huh?"  
>White: "You could say, that i am a fan of Equestria and i know many ponies and other creatures here, but even if i know them, that might not mean i like all of them."<br>Twilight: "I am not following."  
>White: "As you already know, this world was created based on the imagination of human beings. This means, that some things in this world could be very familiar to me. Equestria is one of those things."<br>Twilight: "I guess it makes sense that way, but how exactly do you know about Equestria?"  
>White: "In my old world, you guys and this land are pretty much just a fantasy story. Not real. It was all made up."<br>Twilight: "That.. that can't be.."  
>Celestia: "That does seem to fit in with the story, but there is one thing, that might be the way it is, only because you are one of the chosen ones."<br>White: "What do you mean?"  
>Celestia: "This world has been here for a long time now. Equestria itself was created after that. Not to mention, that it seems to be just as you remember it. We might be existing here and now only because you are one of the chosen ones and it is your destiny be here with us. This world decided to make it so, that you got the Equestria you know and dropped you at the time when Twilight and her friends are alive."<br>White: "Ah, i never thought about that. Still, i wouldn't call it destiny. It is more like a childish wish of some sort."  
>Twilight: "Could you tell us more about this? As in, about us from your point of view?"<br>White: "I will try to make it short and simple. You and this place were all a part of something, that in my old world was called My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. It is a television show. Now let me try to explain what a television show is. You have photographs here, right?"  
>Twilight: "Yes, we do."<br>White: "Imagine having a camera, that takes 30 pictures every second and also records the sounds you hear and things you say. Then, there is this machine called a television, that is able to to playback, what you recorded with the camera, at the same speed. As in, 30 pictures every second. Of course, in this case you do not call them pictures, but frames. Not that it matters. This is the basics about what a TV-show is, but your show is actually different as you were not real. You and your world were just drawn pictures, sort of. And some people work as voice actors to do the voices for the characters. In reality it is more complicated than that, but this should be enough to get the idea."  
>Twilight: "I think i understand, even if it is hard to believe.."<br>White: "So in short, you were drawn by talented artists and voiced by talented voice actors. It was interesting and you became popular among far bigger audience, than just little girls. That happened to be their target audience.."  
>Twilight: "So everything i have right now.. is thanks to the direction they decided to take the television show?"<br>White: "Pretty much, but i have no idea what will happen now, so the story is not written by someone. No wait, it is! For a moment i completely forgot, that even my destiny seems to be decided for me! It feels like i am just like you now. Written part of a story and the world will decide what will happen next."  
>Celestia: "I think you are looking at it from a wrong perspective."<br>White: "What do you mean?"  
>Celestia: "The world might know what you are going to do, but that won't change the fact, that the story goes in a specific direction, because of who you are. The choices you make are based on your way of thinking. Someone being able to predict what you say or do, won't make it any less important."<br>White: "That's.. I guess you are right."

Slowly but surely, things start to make sense. Sadly, there seems to be one thing that simply cannot have a reasonable explanation. In the TV-Show Pinkie Pie and Apple Jack used an outhouse at Dodge Junction, but considering how this world is..

White: "Twilight, there is something i really want to know, but it might seem a bit random.."  
>Twilight: "What is it?"<br>White: "I believe there was a time when you guys went looking for Apple Jack and you found her at Dodge Junction."  
>Twilight: "Oh, that is true.."<br>White: "Was Pinkie Pie in a rush to get out of the train back then and if so, why. Also, because of this, did she find Apple Jack?"  
>Twilight: "You really do know a lot.. I hope you understand how creepy that is. And yes, she was in a hurry. The train trip was long and she was getting withdrawal symptoms for lack of sugar. Pinkie Pie somehow pinpointed the location of the nearest sugary store and rushed in that direction, but before getting there, she noticed Apple Jack."<br>Pinkie Pie: "I located the store with my sense of smell!"  
>Twilight: "Oh, so that's how- Pinkie Pie? Why are you-"<br>Pinkie Pie: "I am delivering a message to Blindie Plagie Whitie!"  
>Dash: "Hey Pinkie! Long time no see, huh?"<br>Pinkie Pie: "Rainbow Dash! I was hoping to see you while i visit Canterlot! What are you doing in the castle?"  
>Dash: "Um, nothing.. Just.. heard that Twilight is visiting the castle, so i took time off from the training, that's all! Ehehe.."<br>Pinkie Pie: "Oh, i'm so glad you did! Now i don't have to search the whole Canterlot! I mean, i was prepared for that, but-"  
>Twilight: "Could everypony stop for a moment? First of all, Pinkie Pie, how did you get in here?"<br>Pinkie Pie: "Silly Twilight! Obviously i walked in."  
>Celestia: "The guards did not stop you?"<br>Pinkie Pie: "Hmm.. What guards? Oh no, i might have accidentally slipped in unnoticed! Should i go apologize? I am not making anypony mad, am i?"  
>White: "Haha, oh wow.. You sure make things interesting. So, you have a message for me?"<br>Pinkie Pie: "I met a new pony yesterday and he asked me a bunch of random questions and then he told me, that if i deliver this message to you, i will make you smile!"  
>White: "Well, he was right about that, haha! But.. who was he?"<br>Pinkie Pie: "He said, that it is very important not to tell you, but he also said, that you will figure it out yourself anyway!"

Pinkie Pie hooved the letter to me.

"Hello,

This letter is very important. You need to take your time and think about what i am about to say or you might fuck up an entire timeline. You should be able to understand how serious this possibility is, even if you are able to escape to another timeline yourself. Do not be that selfish.

Now, there will be a time when problems will arise. Instead of standing around doing nothing, you should be prepared to go to the Temple of Trials, that Celestia mentioned. You should do this BEFORE anypony gets hurt, because it is important for the timeline and as long as you are around, it is too risky for me to step in. I already know what is supposed to happen and if there is even an inch of difference in the way you act, we got a new timeline and wherever i came from, might be completely doomed.

Once you have completed the Earth Pony Trial (hopefully), you should find another letter, with more information.

Good luck!"

White: "Pinkie Pie, by any chance, was the pony that you met.. me?"  
>Pinkie Pie: "Huh? What are you talking about, silly! You are right here!"<br>White: "What i meant was, did he look just like me? Or maybe he was in disguise?"  
>Pinkie: "He was not wearing a disguise and he is not an Earth Pony. Oh and he is not white and his voice was different as well! Also he asked me all sorts of random stuff and seemed much less serious than you!"<br>White: "Oh.. Then i probably hired him to do it or something.. and this letter is as serious as it can get."  
>Twilight: "I am not following.. How could it have been you?"<br>White: "Time travel.. if that is what this letter is talking about. Else this won't make any sense.."  
>Twilight: "Time travel? I don't think that is possible."<br>Celestia: "I am not so sure about that.. There has been few cases of Earth Ponies appearing decades after they disappeared. All of them attempted to pass the Temple of Trials and none of them seemed a day older, since they left. However, they did not return empty handed. Each of them seemed to possess an ability."  
>White: "What kind of ability?"<br>Celestia: "It was different for everypony, but to name a few, there was a pony with an ability to detect lies, another one with an ability to talk with animals and one mare simply became a very talented painter."  
>White: "That sounds.. cool i guess. However, this letter told me, that eventually something bad will happen and that is when i am supposed to go to the temple without a second thought. I have no idea what this will accomplish, but this letter makes it seem very important."<br>Twilight: "Can i read it?"  
>White: "Sure."<p>

I gave the letter to Twilight. As she was reading the letter, i wanted to ask some more questions from Pinkie Pie, regarding the pony she met, but she seemed to be busy talking to Rainbow Dash. I looked around and noticed that Celestia did not seem bothered by the fact, that her story telling was interrupted like this. Then i remember what Twilight told me before Pinkie Pie appeared. Ponies have no toilets? What happens to the food they eat and liquid they drink? This world is ridiculous, but i have to say.. It might be perfect for an asexual. Wait, it makes no difference what sexuality you are, because once you turn into a pony without genitalia, you should probably forget all about sexual needs. Is it possible to miss that feeling? I might not be missing it, but someone else could be angry about it. Wait a second.. What about newborn foals? They wear diapers for a reason, do they not? Ah, why do i even care? There is probably an explanation to all of this and i am just wasting my time wondering how pony biology works in this-

Twilight: "What does 'fuck' mean?"  
>White: "What-Oh right.. Hahaha, i forgot about that!"<br>Celestia: "If my memory server me right, that is a common way of reproduction outside Equestria."  
>White: "How do you.. Oh wow, well said. That is right, there is no need to explain the actual awkward process, that i was about to.. Uh, forget it. Hmm, maybe you could continue the story. I am curious to know what happens next."<br>Celestia: "Gladly. Actually, the word Twilight just mentioned has something to do with this part of the story. You see, the way we reproduce is considered unnatural and Pan just then, found out about this detail"  
>Twilight: "But then.. Did Pan suggest that you two should reproduce? Why would he do that?"<br>White: "This is stupid.. seriously stupid.." *facehoof*  
>Celestia: "Apparently for them it is not simply for the purpose of reproduction. Maybe it was meant for that, but they sure abused it for a completely different purpose."<br>White: "Exactly! They abuse it. I agree on that!"  
>Celestia: "Not that i would think it as a bad thing."<br>White: "But it is! Sometimes.. Actually, forget it. I don't want to talk about it. Just continue the story, please."  
>Celestia: "Alright.. As i said some time ago, Pan seemed to be confused, so i explained how we reproduce. Now there was an awkward silence, so i decided to brake it, by getting back to the topic i wanted to talk about."<p>

* * *

><p>Celestia: "You said, that you are the one who created this place? I am actually planning something similar and that is why i came here, but clearly this stone is already taken."<br>Pan: "Oh, so you are looking for stones like this? How exactly do you look for them? I found this stone by accident, as i was minding my own business in this forest."  
>Celestia: "I can detect them around the world with a spell."<br>Pan: "Is that so.. This might be a bit sudden, but you might have noticed, that this place is very crowded. I am unsure how rare these stones are, but if we could acquire just one or two more, it would help us a lot for times to come, as more creatures keep showing up once in a while."  
>Celestia: "I would be glad to help, but in exchange i would be interested in knowing a bit about this barrier and anything else related to magic."<p>

We got a deal and i promised to give them few stones once i return. This was not a problem, as i am supposed to return here for another reason later on. As curious as i was to learn more about the place and the creatures who live here, no time should be wasted. Knowing parts of the future could make one overconfident and i could end up having a poor judgement in many situations. The journey is still dangerous and i was about to be reminded of this rather soon.

Fifteen days later, with few more magical stone in my possession, i was flying over a lake. I got an ominous feeling while looking down. How deep exactly is this lake and why does it give me such a bad feeling? My pondering was suddenly interrupted, when everything nearby went as dark as night. I looked up in panic and my initial reaction was, that there is land above me, but i soon realized, that it was a ridiculous assumption. However, something so big should by no means be able to fly. Far bigger than Canterlot castle and scales as dark as darkness itself. It was a dragon, that looked nothing like the dragons i was familiar with. The good thing was, that it would not be bothered by something as small as me. I was convinced, that there is nothing to worry about, until i heard something bellow me.

I looked down in the darkness and saw something that resembled two gigantic red glowing domes, closing distance to the dragon at great speed. It took me about two seconds to realized that those were actually eyes of a lake monster. I could not see it clearly, but i knew this monster was about to snatch its prey and i were in the middle of it! I teleported away. I reappeared far enough to reach the other side of the lake. I looked behind me and witnessed as the huge black dragon that i were so afraid of, was now being pulled down by the lake monster. Soon enough the dragon was trapped underwater. I could not tell what exactly the lake monster looked like, but it only had to raise its head from the water to take down a dragon of that size. That is all the information i need to stay away from that lake.

If i had no way of communication with Luna, i might have been flying back home that instant. With monsters like these on the loose, it feels like our land is very lucky to be untouched so far. Maybe the bright color of our land somehow scares these monsters? Do they prefer darkness? While this theory is interesting and maybe even possible, it could only apply to creatures who have no ability to be creative and think for themselves. Another thing that bothered me was the amount of stones i had gathered. I originally planned to gather fifty of them and then return home, but the additional quests were keeping me there. It took another ninety six days and twenty one magical stones before something happened.

I was getting thirsty after hours of flying, so i was looking around for a source of water. Soon enough i spotted a large river that was splitting the forest in half. Before landing, however, i spotted something past forest, across the river. There was a large grass plain. This should not be unusual, but i realized that i had not seen a grass plain in ages. Terrain had been forests, mountains, deserts, lakes and rivers to no end, but no grass plains ever since i left my home land. Obviously this was not important, but it was about to be important for an entirely different reason. As i went down to drink from the river, something very unusual happened. A stone tower emerged behind the forest, right in the center of that grass plain. The stone tower must have been about two thousand feet tall once it was finished and it took only about few minutes for it to be completed. This was it! This was the great power without magic, or at least it was not magic i could sense or understand. I wanted to go and take a closer look, but the time was not right. I had to wait.

Few days passed and i was looking at the tower from further away and i also noticed that there seemed to be a stone wall around the grass plain. Every night there was a large fire lit on top of the tower. I was unsure for what purpose this was done, but it seemed to attract some monsters. What i witnessed those nights was terrifying. Somehow the earth moved and swallowed the monsters. Even from miles away i could hear the monsters shout and bones brake, when the earth crushed them. Fifty feet tall cyclops, a dragon and some other type of monsters were all easily slain in exact same way. I could not help but question my self, how long do i have to wait and what exactly am i supposed to do when the time is right?

The next morning i noticed something. Large amount of interesting looking creatures were walking on their two feet, heading for the tower. They were humans. I wanted to go and stop them as i was worried about their safety, but i was not sure if i were supposed to do that. Also, i was afraid. At first it seemed like i was worried for no reason at all. Some of them entered the tower while the rest set up a camp on the grass plain, in the safety of stone walls. More days passed and even more humans arrived. Lucky for them, no more monsters arrived, but the reason for that might be the fire not being lit on top of the tower anymore. I was starting to wonder how long i must wait, but i got my answer soon.

Early in the morning, as i was writing another letter to my sister, a faint scream broke my concentration. There was a decent distance between me and the grass plain so i could barely hear it, but it looked like the humans were in trouble. I was about to fly closer, when something else happened. The entire grass plain started rising up while most of the humans were still on it. The large piece of earth went up quickly and i was watching this for quite a while, until it could no longer even seen. I had to make my move soon, but i had no clue what exactly i was supposed to do. It seemed too risky to just go there and check around. I decided to wait for the night, but before i could calmly prepare myself for that, the same piece of earth hit the ground further away. This produced a shockwave that soon sent all of my equipment flying. The sound of the impact was a horror of its own. Not something i ever expected to hear. I refused to look at the direction of the impact, because i was afraid of what might be still falling down. I was unable to calm down and started pondering again. Why did the voice tell me so little and how could i convince Black Plague to follow me somewhere? None of it made any sense at the time.

I was flying up in the night sky, heading for the top of the stone tower. Part of me might have chosen to go up there in order to avoid encountering Black Plague, because climbing up the tower would be inconvenient so chances of him being there were slim, unless he could fly. At the time i was angry at myself for doing this, but my opinion was about to change. I arrived at the top and found a way down. While descending, i used my horn to emit light as there were no windows there. I entered a room that had a surprise waiting for me. On a stone table was a small pile of notes. It was a journal. The information on those notes was beyond anything i expected.

"_Day 1,_

_Something went wrong. I do not have the power i wished for. My plan encountered a major bump on the road. I write this down as a reminder that i am not planning to give up just yet. Still, the words i heard bother me. When i passed out, this is what i was told:_

_Stage is now set, Creator of the world,_  
><em>but take your time, the tale is being told.<em>

_You went forward and placed your bet,_  
><em>One can only wonder, what will you get?<em>

_Maybe eternal life and impressive power,_  
><em>even earth at will may move and hover?<em>

_Success of your plan, clear as a mirror._  
><em>Yet a prophecy will unfold, fear its terror.<em>

_Heart of both, in darkness they take cover._  
><em>Your true nature to everyone, such a bother.<em>

_What did you miss, what did you forget?_  
><em>Your mind like a blazing storm, wont set.<em>

_Someone brings you a grand scale change,_  
><em>another plan with a different view and range.<em>

_Leaving behind your past might seem tragic,_  
><em>but you will find out, that Friendship is Magic.<em>

_I have no idea what meaning most of these words are supposed to hold, but majority of it looks like a big load of shit. Friendship is Magic? Another plan? I did not plan all of this to suddenly change my mind and the thought that anyone in this world could convince me otherwise is a ridiculous assumption. I might not be able to access and manipulate the will of this world, but i have some power. It should be enough for me to figure things out._

_Still, i cannot stop thinking about my plan as i am unable to pinpoint what went wrong. Based on my calculations, no human can survive the change without the __**'The Desire'**__. Looking back, there is no doubt that i was the only human who could find a reason to clone himself and sacrifice the clones for a greater cause. Clones were weak and about to die a painful death anyway, so if anything, i made them a favor by giving them a reason to live and die. They were killed inside the alpha machine that extracted the same energy from the brain as the energy i extracted from the testers to create this world. This energy was put inside a chip that i used in my wrist machine. That is __**'The Desire'**__. This was the crucial part of my plan as it not only enables me to keep my body, but it also gives me control over this world.. or so i thought. Why does it seem like the world is trying to control me instead? It seems, that the world even decided to give me some paper, quills and ink. It sure surprised me to find a bag with this content as i woke up inside the stone ruins. The world has a plan of its own.. and i refuse to follow it!_

_I am now forced to worry about smaller things like food and shelter. None of this is really a problem as i am confident in my skill, and the power to manipulate earth at will does make things easier, but the feeling of disappointment wont go away. This is not how it was supposed to be."_

I had to read the same journal entry few times, because it was hard to take in. This person was very hard to understand. The way he thinks seemed very disturbing and i had no idea why he was doing the things he mentioned.

"_Day 7,_

_It seems i have many new things to learn in this world.. First of all, today, as i was exploring the forest a lot further than usual, i encountered something unexpected. I heard a loud roar and it freaked me out. Now i am not the type to be afraid, but it caught me off guard. I raised the earth bellow me to see above trees and i was shocked to find out the roar belonged to a dragon. Fictional beasts in the world i created? For a moment i assumed that i made the grand mistake of forgetting to restrict fears of the human mind, but i remember clearly that i did. It did not take me long to realize what the problem is. What someone else considers scary might seem interesting to someone else. As far as i know, there could be something far worse loose in this world._

_The problems did not end there as i decided to give my power a test drive. Before the dragon even realized, the earth surrounded it and started crushing the thing. I have to admit that the sound produced was somewhat.. pleasing. The bones braking and that roar of pain. The problem, however, was the fact that as i was enjoying the sight, i left my guard down. Apparently right behind me was a Cyclops who suddenly roared and all i could think of was 'wall, quickly, behind me' as i turned around. That ugly abomination was already in middle of swinging motion, trying to smash me with a tree it was holding. In fear i closed my eyes and heard a loud smash. The swing was stopped by a wall of stone and wood, mixed together in a rush. 'Get rid of it, kill it!' were my thoughts and i refused to open my eyes. Looking back, i feel very embarrassed about this. Not only was i afraid, but i did not think about something important. I should not have crushed the dragon or cyclops as now i cannot study them. A person like me, who is so proud about not letting emotions affect my opinions, completely surrendered to fear and acted based on survival instinct alone._

_There is also something interesting to mention about. In this world, the sun does not set or rise. Instead, the sun actually transforms. Both sun and the moon are the same thing and same size. This tells me few things. The moon emits light of its own and the sun might not be the only thing keeping this place warm. Not to mention, if this world is infinite in size, why does the sun seem like it is staying at the same spot all the time? It must be some sort of illusion, that is there to simply imitate the real thing. I have been too busy to research this further, but it might be safe to assume that there is no outer space._

_I decided that exploring the area is too risky so instead of going out there to look for humans, i will think of something else."_

So he was trying to contact other humans. For what reason exactly, i did not know yet.

_Day 11,_

_Things do not seem to go my way at all. I wanted to meet the humans and this wish of mine did come true today. I built a large tower and lit a fire on top of it, in hope that it will attract humans to look for me. I knew they are curious enough to seek for answers. Yet, i have a new problem. They do not speak english. How did i completely forget this possibility? How am i supposed to communicate with people who have such a primitive language? Even their leader is a prime example of their lack of manners and knowledge. The rudest and loudest person possible is giving out the orders. He seems to be fearless as well, but this only proves how stupid he is. If he had any common sense, he would question how this tower was built. Instead, he keeps shouting nonsense and points at the tower and himself. The funny thing is that i understand what he is trying to tell me. He wants to take control of my tower. Very well. You can have it. It is useless to me now __anyway. I no longer lit the fire at night on top of the tower as i do not wish to see more monsters around here. This would force me to reveal my powers to the humans. It is too early for that as i have no idea how they would react to it._

_I should add that not all of them seem as stupid as their leader. Few of them clearly fear me. More than they should, but maybe it is not just me who they fear. Working under a barbarian might have broken their spirit and confidence. Now i need to figure out how to speak with them, so i can stop wasting my time and from now on i will have to start closing all exits to my bed chamber, as i do not trust these people.. Why does it feel like my plan is futher behind than before it even started?_

I wanted to know more about his plan. What exactly did he do and why. There was one more note left and i really hoped to get more answers from it.

"_Day 16,_

_I understand now. The world never gave me a chance. To think that it would ruin everything with a disease. I cannot cure a plague. As soon as i realised what is going on, i was being blamed for it. How did this happen? There are no rats or any other rodents here, so it should not be possible, or at least this was my shallow excuse, as i know the truth. The one who carries the disease is me. I came from a place where humanity went through many pandemics and every time the problem would just return, stronger. We might have found a way to deal with these problems but they never disappeared. All of us carried some of the diseases we had an immunity for._

_I sacrificed the whole human race in my old world and then i just.. fail? Not that i really cared about them, but i was so convinced that i am better than them. That everyone else was in the way of progress and it was my job to do things right. I was sure that i am perfect._

_As i realized this, i lost my patience again, because the people would not stop screaming. I got rid of them. This, was my answer. Why am i trying to lead humans to glory? I have an eternal life. I can rules this world myself. I can even destroy it. Wave of earth can crush everything in its way. I am still perfect."_

Black Plague was beyond help and there was very few options left, but looking back at the first journal entry, the options had been reduced down to one. An option i completely forgot about until now. For him to leave behind his past, he must forget. I made him forget. I descended more floors, until i found him. It looked like he only closed the way down and left the way up open. He was sleeping on a stone bed that was specifically shaped for his body and used a deer fur as a blanket. This was the first time i had seen a human up close, so i could not help but have silly ideas about him looking evil, but this was not the case. He looked quite ordinary up close. Still, i was afraid and wanted to hurry. I held my horn above his head and soon his eyes opened. Not because he woke up. He was living through his memories, backwards. It was a long night, as removing memories is not a small task. I again had to thank the magical stones for providing me enough magical power for this task.

* * *

><p>White: "Wait for just a second now.. You removed his memories? You can do that?"<br>Celestia: "I know it seems harsh, but-"  
>White: "No no no, i am not questioning your decision. I just had no idea that you are able to do that."<br>Celestia: "It was not what i planned to use in the first place, but the words he had written in his journal decided it for me. It might seem like an excuse to choose an easy way out, but-"  
>White: "As i already said, i believe you did the right thing."<br>Twilight: "It seems a bit sad.. He lost all his work and knowledge."  
>White: "He has an eternal life! He has plenty of time to get new and better memories."<br>Celestia: "Before we talk about his, i will give you short summary about the rest of the story.. He had no memories about his past, but at the least he could talk. I had to carry him on my back and take him to Pan and Lisanna as the Voice instructed me, while worrying about his well being on our way there. I even gave him a new name, Earth Waker. As some of you might know, when you suffer from amnesia you tend to panic, because you have no idea what is going on. The way i removed his memories, however, made him act more like a child. He was curious about everything and never stopped talking. He was completely innocent."  
>White: "Part of me is really glad to hear that.. At one point i was convinced that it is my destiny to fight him, but you took care of that already."<br>Celestia: "And that was about two thousand years ago."  
>White: "Two thousand years? It has been that long?"<br>Twilight: "Princess, why did you never tell me any of this? This changes so much.."  
>Celestia: "You answered your own question, my dear student. Things do not have to be so complicated and this was my answer. The Equestria you know is deep underground and the sky is a combination of an illusion and a dimensional extension. Everypony believes that i have the power to raise and lower the sun and moon, but the truth is that both of those are simply illusions and i need magical stones to move those as well."<br>White: "Why did you decide to make the sun and moon rise and set if it transformed at the surface?"  
>Celestia: "It requires less magical power and apparently this is more accurate in your world."<br>White: "I could go in to details about the sun not actually moving there, but i guess that is not important right now."  
>Twilight: "I would love to hear more about your world at some other time! If you do not mind, that is.."<br>White: "Not at all, but i might need to write it down or something. There is simply way too much stuff to explain without proper preparation and thinking. Not to mention, i want to sink in all this new information first and i still have questions."  
>Celestia: "If you wish to ask me more, feel free."<br>White: "Alright.. Do you know what Black Plague is up to these days?"  
>Celestia: "I have no clue."<br>White: "You don't know? Well, what else has happened since then?"  
>Celestia: "Once i got back home from my journey, i dug space underground for our new home. It took me few years to carve even with the help of all magical stones, but i eventually finished and used magical stones to bring life to it. This happened at the same time, when the three pony races had some struggles with each other and each race decided to go look for a new home. As each of them went their own way, i planned my next move. Few well located illusions in Equestria, having scenery similar to the ones on the surface, i managed to teleport them all here, without any of them ever realizing it. They felt a bit dizzy, but still believed to be at the same place. That same day the three groups united as one and Equestria got its name. This was such a big change, that nopony took time to wonder about the new sun and moon and over time some old information about the world were 'proven wrong'. Equestria is not flat. It has its own center of gravity inside the magical barrier of Equestria. If you look at it from far away, it would look like a big round lump of earth, just floating underground, in a big open space."<br>White: "Wait, so Equestria is a small planet?"  
>Celestia: "A planet is what your old home was, correct?"<br>White: "Yes, planet Earth.. And there were many other planets further away."  
>Celestia: "You are right about the fact that Equestria is on an artificial planet, but the whole planet is not called Equestria. Overtime the border has been expanded, but plenty of places are 'unexplored'."<br>White: "Wait, how did you make it so big? Are these magical stones really capable of maintaining a place this large?"  
>Celestia: "I see you are referring to the small place where Pan and Lisanna lived. The truth is that Pan and the other shamans were not that adept with magic and the barrier they used was slightly complicated, as in the way it worked was very advanced. The spells i used are mostly simple, except for the gravity and dimensional extensions. The spell i used to bring this place to life had to be used only once. Once the earth is alive, it will remain that way as long as there is water and light, so i did not have to keep stones casting a spell for that."<br>White: "Wow.. You might have less power than in the TV-show, but i see that is not stopping you."  
>Celestia: "Why, thank you."<br>White: "One more question.. When did you take over, as in when did you become a princess?"  
>Celestia: "Me and my sister were forced to take a stand few hundred years later, when Discord made his appearance. Are you familiar with him?"<br>White: "Yeah, i know him. Spirit of Disharmony, Lord of Chaos.."  
>Celestia: "Yes, and he was causing some trouble. The Elements of Harmony were needed to stop him and i managed to gather a group of friends with my sister.. We were the Elements of Harmony of that time. Eventually came a time when i wanted to share secrets with them as hiding things felt terrible. That is what friends are for. Once they heard about my journey and the secret behind Equestria, they somehow came to a conclusion that i should become a ruler of Equestria. I was flattered, but i did not think about it at the time. Eventually i started to think about it again and decided to live up to their expectations. I asked my sister to help me as she also represented one of the Elements of Harmony and we share the same longevity."<br>White: "Uh, by longevity do you mean lifespan?"  
>Celestia: "That is right."<br>White: "Huh, well i guess that is all i really wanted to know for now. At least i can't think of anything at the moment."  
>Dash: "You guys done yet? We should go outside!"<br>White: "Outside, huh? That might be a good idea.."  
>Pinkie: "Lets prank the guards!"<br>Twilight: "Pinkie! We should not bother the gua-"  
>Celestia: "That sounds like fun. What sort of prank did you have in mind?"<br>Twilight: "What? Not you too Princess!"

For now, everything seemed to be okay. The letter told about a problem in the future, but by the looks of it, that won't be an issue any time soon. Would anypony let this chance to have fun slide away?

Celestia: "Guards!"  
>Guard 1: "You called, Princess."<br>Celestia: "The power of the royal guard is being underestimated! I need one of you to match your strength againts them in a fair one on one duel! Any volunteers?"  
>Guard 5: "I am more than willing, your majesty!"<br>Celestia: "I knew i could count on you! Now let's show them our superior skill in freestyle rap battles!"  
>Guard 5: "Yes Princess! Wait, ra-rap battles?"<p>

Rainbow Dash is bringing out some nifty beatbox beats while Pinkie Pie prepares to drop down some words of wisdom.

_Hey you guys, my name is Pinkie Pie!_  
><em>Prepare for the truth, as this ain't a lie!<em>  
><em>I never back down, because i am so fearless,<em>  
><em>break fourth wall and say hey to the viewers!<em>  
><em>But fear not, this ain't no reason to be scared,<em>  
><em>This is just for fun, the feeling must be shared!<em>  
><em>Now give me the spotlight so you wont be glared!<em>  
><em>My personality, so amazing and bright, to my friends delight,<em>  
><em>now prepared to fight as my rhymes take flight and show you the rare sight of the best bucking rap night!<em>

Guard 5: "I.. Uh.."


End file.
